Eternal  ···  by Sol
by Our Paradise
Summary: OS/Regalo para "Triana Cullen"/LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE JANE A MI PARECER/Con dicha observé cómo caía al suelo y se retorcía, implorando por que parase. Hacerlos pagar era mi deber, y lo haría eternamente, porque yo era eterna.


_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Esta es __**mi**__ trama. Si me la roban las __**cuelgo**__del__**árbol**__más__alto__ que __**encuentre**__._

* * *

_._

_._

_Okay Tany, ¡yo sé que alucinas con los Vulturi! Así que te dedico la historia de la transformación de Jane (y Alec por consiguiente) según yo._

_Todo tuyo, nada mío…_

_._

_._

* * *

**|~Eternal~|**

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola, chicas!  
Dato curioso: Esta fue la primera idea que tuve para un fic, pero por: flojera, falta de tiempo, y otras ideas que se me atravesaban en la mente, nunca había podido terminar de escribir este OS hasta ahora.**

**Bueno, esta es mi historia de la transformación de Jane, y por consiguiente de Alec, pero me centro más en Jane.**

* * *

Me dirigía a mis aposentos para asearme un poco. Aunque era una experta en enfrentamientos y además de todo no necesitaba mover ni un dedo para tener a quien quisiese retorciéndose de dolor y a mis pies, no faltaba algún mugroso neófito o humano que se acercase lo suficiente como para asquearme.

No es que nosotros los vampiros necesitáramos asearnos tanto, pero yo más bien lo hacía por gusto, por lujo.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, lujosa como todo, sombría como me gustaba. Las paredes eran antiguas y muy gruesas, sobrevivientes de tantos años, con detalles muy sofisticados.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño; abrí el agua fría de la tina y me desvestí.

A la mayoría de los de nuestra especia les gustaba el calor, eso que habían perdido cuando fueron convertidos; la verdad yo no los entendía ¿Qué tanta importancia podía tener?

¿Qué tenía de malo el frío?

Si ni siquiera nos afectaba el clima o las temperaturas.

Yo, en cambio, prefería el frío, lo oscuro, al fin y al cabo eso representábamos, ¿no?

A mi parecer ya había tenido suficiente del calor en mi vida humana, fuego, fuego y más fuego…

Me metí en la tina, recargando la cabeza en el borde, y me dispuse a recordar aquel último día de humanidad.

Aunque los recuerdos humanos se desvanecían, si los recordabas a menudo, perduraban, y realmente no deseaba olvidar ese maldito día en que los despreciables humanos nos humillaron a mi hermano y a mí, aquel día en que nos maltrataron, golpearon, sometieron, quemaron y casi mataron.

Nosotros éramos inocentes, tan sólo unos adolescentes, no habíamos hecho nada, yo no había elegido aquello, no lo había podido controlar, fue tan sólo un accidente.

¿Qué peligro podrían representar unos huérfanos?…

_No sabía muy bien dónde nos encontrábamos, parecía una cueva; no recordaba como habíamos llegado aquí._

_El lugar estaba oscuro y húmedo. Despedía un olor horrible y asqueroso. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en los brazos de mi hermano, y éste a la vez, me acariciaba mis castaños cabellos al tiempo que nos mecía adelante y atrás._

_A pesar der ser gemelos, y por ende tener la misma edad, él era muy protector conmigo, no teníamos a nadie con nosotros, pero él siempre me cuidaba, siempre se ocupó de mí; cada que enfermaba, cuando tenía hambre o sed, de alguna manera siempre se aseguraba de que tuviese lo necesario, en lo que él podía._

_Ahora mismo trataba de protegerme de lo que fuese estuviese pasando o de lo que nos fuesen a hacer._

_Estaba aterrorizada, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, no había ni un atisbo de luz, y tenía mucho frío._

_Me dolían los tobillos, las sogas estaban demasiado apretadas, hasta el punto de no poder mover ni mis manos ni mis pies de lo entumecidas que estaban y también sentía correr algo de sangre por mi piel. Me ardía. Era tanto el dolor y el miedo que casi me estrangulaba, que no pude evitar llorar._

—_Shh —me dijo mi hermano, con la voz tan ronca y rasposa por la falta de agua y el frío—, tranquila hermanita, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veréis, esto no es más que una simple pesadilla y pronto vamos a despertar; yo te protegeré Janny, no voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda. Confías en mí, ¿cierto?_

—_S-Sí —pude responder entre mis dientes, los cuales castañeaban._

_Entonces, oímos unos pasos, éstos hacían eco en las paredes de la cueva, haciéndose oír más tenebrosos, más intimidantes, más peligrosos._

_Acompañando los pasos se escuchaban cadenadas golpeándose entre sí y eso sólo hizo que el terror que ya tenía, se arraigase en mi mente con una fuerza descomunal. _

_En el aire se tanteaba la amenaza, el peligro que a cada paso retumbante se acercaba más y más._

_Solté un grito ahogado._

—_Shh —repitió Alec—, tranquila, aquí estoy, siempre estaré contigo, a tu lado._

_De entre las densas sombras, alcancé a vislumbrar un atisbo de luz, lo reconocí como fuego, traían antorchas y pudimos sentir sólo un poco de calor, gracias a nuestra percepción especial, por nuestra condición._

_Ante mis ojos aparecieron cinco hombres, se veía que eran enormes, y desde el suelo en donde me encontraba, se notaban aún más voluminosos, haciéndome sentir todavía más pequeña y vulnerable. _

_Mi corazón comenzó a martillar en mi pecho, casi dolía._

_Lo sabía, lo presentía, esto no iba a terminar nada bien. Mi corazón acelerado y mi respiración entrecortada sólo eran reflejo de lo que mi mente ya había adivinado._

—_Ustedes tres sujeten al muchacho, tú y yo a la niña —dijo uno de los hombres con voz muy áspera y severa, por la cual se transparentaba la inhumanidad de su alma._

_Los hombres se volvieron hacia nosotros, Alec me aferró más a él, pero los hombres, multiplicándonos en tamaño y fuerza nos lograron separar. A mí, jalándome por el cabello y levantándome del suelo._

_Grité, aullé de dolor, pero mis súplicas cayeron en oídos sordos. Esos hombres parecían regocijarse ante nuestro sufrimiento._

—_¿Les duele? —preguntó otro de ellos._

—_Suéltenla —escuché cómo Alec gritaba._

—_Cállate —le dijo uno de los hombres que lo sujetaban y alcancé a visualizar cómo le daba un revés a mi hermano._

—_Esto, apenas es el comienzo, niñitos. _

_Y con eso, nos empezaron a arrastrar hacia la salida de lo que a mi parecer era una especie de cueva. San Gimignano no era muy grande, no tenía idea de si existían calabozos, y aunque existiesen tal vez no expondrían ni siquiera a esas malas almas al "peligro" que nosotros representábamos. _

_Yo seguía forcejeando, ahora más que nunca gritaba, prefería que me encerraran de nuevo en esa cueva fría y oscura, lo que nos aguardaba era horrible e inhumano._

_No había sido ni mi intención, ni la de Alec, fue un simple accidente, nosotros pedimos esto, y tampoco le hicimos daño a nadie._

_Uno de los hombres que me sujetaban, de repente, me soltó y se quejó._

— _¿Por qué la sueltas? —le preguntó el hombre que todavía me tenía presa en su agarre._

—_Me ha quemado._

—_Yo no hice nada —intervine asustada._

_¡Yo no había hecho nada!, al menos no lo hacía a propósito. Sólo estaba asustada y era una reacción instintiva._

—_Por supuesto que sí, y de esta no se escapan ni tú, ni tu hermano, bruja asquerosa._

_No, no, no, no._

_Nos siguieron conduciendo hasta el final de la cueva, y nos llevaron directo hasta donde, al parecer, toda la aldea estaba congregada. Y en medio de la muchedumbre, se encontraba una hoguera, a la espera de los maleantes, en este caso nosotros._

_Luché contra el agarre que me tenía presa con furia, con toda la fuerza que poseía. _

_No quería morir de esa forma, no quería._

_Miré a mi hermano, él también luchaba contra sus opresores, pero su expresión cambiaba, el miedo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dándole paso a la paz y a la serenidad._

_No cabía duda de que éramos tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes._

_Mientras yo no paraba de revolverme, él sólo trataba de mantener el terror y la rabia a raya._

_Mirando a mi hermano, me perdí, y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos a nada de nuestro "castigo"._

_Nos sujetaron al poste arriba y en el centro de toda la leña, y estaba tan asustada que dudaba pudiese deshacerme del amarre aunque pudiese controlar mis "dones"._

_No sé cómo pasó, mi mente trataba de protegerse a sí misma de lo que se nos aproximaba, así como también trataba de controlar y hacer algo que nos pudiese salvar del horror que nos rodeaba._

_Miré a Alec de nuevo, él no aparentaba oponer resistencia, ni física, ni mental, no se le veía preocupado por usar algo de nuestro poder en contra de nuestros atacantes; parecía estar resignado, y me di cuenta de que no lucharía, lo conocía muy bien, es sólo que no lo entendía, ahora sabía lo que él haría: se quedaría ahí evitando moverse, evitando que el horror le nublase la razón, trataría de mantener el dolor fuera de su organismo, lo ignoraría, así era él, no haría más que eso, pero no estaba segura de si yo pudiese hacer lo mismo._

_Ocupada en sacar conclusiones respecto a mi hermano, realmente no noté con detalle que los hombres ya habían encendido el fuego. Sólo me di cuenta cuando de soslayo vi una luz nada que ver con el sol que iluminaba el lugar, y porque además sentí el calor demasiado intenso y tan cerca de mí._

_Jadeé mirando el fuego, como una desquiciada, estoy segura. Estaba aterrorizada, me les quedé viendo fijamente a las llamas con la esperanza de que mi temor y desesperación accionase algo en mi mente y pudiese hacer algo en contra del fuego que se me acercaba tan peligrosamente._

_Nada, no pasó nada._

_¿Qué habíamos hecho yo y mi hermano para merecer esto? _

_¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel, que no tenía piedad de nosotros?_

_Chillé, chillé de dolor cuando el fuego tocó mis pies, y a la vez oí que Alec soltaba un fiero grito de agonía. Más allá de mi dolor, el alma me punzó cuando escuché a mi hermano._

_Las lágrimas se abrieron paso sin piedad, al igual que los sollozos. Eran lágrimas de súplica, que rogaban para que todo esto parase pronto._

_Para que la vida tuviese un poco de compasión con unos hermanos huérfanos y la muerte fuese más rápida. Si desde el principio nos había dado "dones" y habíamos sido destinados para esto, que fuese rápido._

_¿Para qué nos había dejado existir, si al final nos haría esto?_

_Porque sin duda ese era el plan desde el inicio. Porque no creía que del cielo cayeran ángeles que nos ayudasen y comprobasen que lo que nosotros teníamos no era dañino, y tampoco creía que estuviésemos predestinados para algo grande y aunque así fuese, ¿qué necesidad había tenido este sufrimiento?, ¿acaso era el precio a pagar para obtener aquello?_

_Porque si así era, no lo quería._

_Las lenguas de fuego subían por mi cuerpo, la ropa se me había encendido con rapidez y mi cuerpo era tragado por las llamas. _

_Grité, grité más fuerte. Lloriqueé, suplicante. _

_Volteé a ver a mi hermano, tal vez esa sería la última vez que podría verlo con toda claridad, y así poder llevarme una buena imagen de él al lugar al que fuésemos a parar, porque quizás más tarde el dolor no me dejaría siquiera abrir los ojos._

_Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido hondamente, y una mueca de intensa agonía reinaba en su rostro._

_Las lágrimas llegaron con más rudeza, su dolor se añadía al mío, era mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi sangre, lo único que tenía, y su sufrimiento me atravesaba el pecho._

_Pronto, el fuego nos cubrió y daño sin piedad alguna. Pronto, me hacía daño yo misma con mis lágrimas, las cuales sentía correr con un ardor insoportable por la piel de mis mejillas. _

_Seguí gritando y llorando, suplicando al cielo, mientras Alec seguía apretando los dientes y labios para que sus quejidos no saliesen por ellos._

_Las lenguas parecían acariciar mi cuerpo; si hubiesen sido de seda en lugar de fuego, sin duda serían una caricia. Pero no era el caso, y en lugar de caricia se asemejaba más a un restriego de metal en llamas, tal y como yo estaba._

_Lo peor era que esto no parecía acabar, indudablemente era por eso que quemaban vivos a las personas._

_¿Pero de qué les servía a ellos que la gente sufriese antes de morir?_

_No creía que fuese para ayudarnos a purgar nuestros pecados. Y además, según creía yo, eso no les correspondía a ellos._

_En dado caso, si teníamos algo que pagar, sería frente al que reinara sobre nosotros los mortales, no frente a los mortales mismos. Ese derecho no se les había otorgado._

_Mis chillidos no paraban, tampoco los quejidos contenidos de mi hermano. Las lágrimas cada vez me hacían más daño, surcando mi piel, torturándome._

_Como si el sufrimiento no fuese suficiente ya, sentí humedad ajena a la que de mis ojos salía._

_Sentía las gruesas y frías gotas caer sobre mi cuerpo, pareciendo querer perforar mi lastimada piel, y haciendo que ésta ardiera más y más._

_De repente oí múltiples chillidos y gritos totalmente ajenos a los míos, también escuché tenues chasquidos por encima del griterío, logré abrir los ojos por encima del ardor y la agonía._

_Vi sólo borrones, como si alguien se desplazase a una enorme velocidad, tal vez el dolor me hacía delirar; moví mi cabeza un poco tratando de seguir las sombras, por fin una se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, suficientes para aquella que creatura, la cual había agarrado a una persona, le rompiese el cuello, de un limpio movimiento._

_Jadeé, de la impresión mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, yo tenía dones, pero jamás había llegado a ver creaturas distintas a la mía, o visiones o…_

_Ahora estaba más aterrorizada, y el fuego seguía ardiendo en mi piel. _

_Mi mirada voló hasta Alec, el cual me miró a mí también, y en sus ojos se le veía que estaba igual de desconcertado y atemorizado que yo._

_Mis ojos volvieron a moverse y lo siguiente que vi logró sacarme un chillido de horror, aún estando entre llamas y sintiéndome desfallecer, sentí algún sentimiento —que no supe describir en esos momentos de lo conmocionada que estaba— hacía aquellas personas._

_Había muchas de esas creaturas, prendidas del cuello de varias personas y a las cuales, al levantar el rostro se les veía un hilo de sangre escapar de sus perfectos labios._

_El fuego seguía impactando en mi piel y volví a cerrar los ojos, luchando por no perder la conciencia, no ahora, no con esos seres rondando. Necesitaba concentrarme, prefería morir quemada que a manos de esos desalmados._

_Lo siguiente que sentí fue agua caer en mi cuerpo achicharrado y en el de mi hermano, y chillé como nunca, y Alec también gritó por el ardor que provocaba tan gélida agua en nuestra demasiado delicada y sensible piel._

_Ya no percibí más presión en mí, el fuego ya no estaba, pero el ardor prevalecía, gracias al agua que se nos había arrojada y la lluvia con sus muy gruesas gotas tampoco ayudaba._

_Mi cuerpo se vio libre, pero sin nada que me sostuviese, seguramente terminaría por colapsar en el suelo. Apenas podía ver, todo era borroso, me sentía débil y de pronto sentí que mis piernas cedían. Me preparé para el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó, en vez de eso, sentí como si unos brazos me sujetasen. _

_En cuanto aquello tocó mi piel, grité con la última fuerza que me quedaba, eso que me tocaba se asemejaba más al resultado que arrojaba cuando mi hermano o yo endurecíamos el agua, cuando la volvíamos fría y dura a más no poder. Eso era lo que me parecía, y al entrar en contacto con mi piel ardía. Dolía peor que cuando mis lágrimas o el agua de la lluvia habían tocado mi piel._

—_¡Vamos! El amo nos espera —eso fue lo único que escuché antes de caer en una nube silenciosa y negra, pero aún así, de alivio._

_Cuando recuperé algo de mi consciencia, fue en un lugar sombrío pero no sucio, casi no veía nada, pero escuché que alguien me decía:_

—_Mi querida Jane, ¡qué alegría que hayas despertado! —la voz era muy grave y profunda, pero a la vez muy atrayente e hipnotizadora._

—_¿Y mi hermano? —logré balbucear._

—_Alec está bien, y los dos estarán mejor, la grandeza está clara en su destino —afirmó la voz, tan suave como seda._

_Todo era demasiado oscuro, pero alcancé a ver cómo alguien se movía hacía mí; lo noté porque en ese espacio se veía negro, debido al cuerpo. Después, sentí un frío aliento en mi cuello, el cual me hizo estremecer. Lo que siguió fue que algo punzante traspasaba mi piel, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y el dolor. Por un momento me pareció que me succionaban, pero luego de unos segundos, ya nada estaba en mi cuello._

_También sentí como si me cortasen las muñecas y tobillos._

_Comencé a sentir una sensación de calidez en las partes en dónde había sido traspasada. Cada vez se hacía más y más caliente. Sentí como si en mis brazos sostuviese una brasa ardiendo, y mi reacción automática fue querer soltar aquello, pero me di cuenta de que no había nada en realidad. Todo el calor y ardor estaba dentro de mí._

_Esa sensación se fue intensificando, aumentó hasta lo más alto que había llegado a sentir en mi vida, y volvió a incrementarse de nuevo, hasta sobrepasar todos mis sentidos._

_Detrás del fuego abrasante, encontré el lugar donde estaba situado mi pecho, y con éste, encontré también mi corazón, aunque inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. En este momento, deseé haber muerto quemada en la hoguera; era mil veces preferible que esto, oh, sí, y si hubiese pasado, estuviese completamente agradecida._

_Quería que mi corazón dejase de palpitar, quería arrancármelo, haría lo que fuese para que esto parase. Y lo hubiese hecho, si no hubiese estado tan perdida en mi propio cuerpo, no sabía ni siquiera en dónde estaban mis manos; lo único que había encontrado había sido mi corazón, y el dolor había aumentado después de haberlo hecho._

_Del fuego se desprendió más calor y grité, suplicando que me matasen, esto era un dolor ajeno a lo normal. _

_Sentí que me hundía, justo al darme cuenta que mi cuerpo se había vuelto demasiado pesado. Mi propio peso me jalaba hacia las llamas que nacían de mi corazón, abriéndose paso con un dolor imposible a través de mis venas, lamiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, casi sentía que el fuego saldría por mi garganta._

_Me retorcía lo mejor que podía, gritaba y seguía suplicando por mi muerte._

_Cada que gritaba, escuchaba una voz clara e imposiblemente perfecta decirme cosas tales como: "este es tu destino", o "fuiste creada para la grandeza". A veces la voz hacía referencia a mi cuerpo, diciendo que era hermosa y lo sería más cuando todo terminase._

_Quería morirme, o no haber nacido nunca._

_Luego de un tiempo, —no sabría decir muy bien cuánto, debido a que pareciese como si éste hubiese desaparecido, pudieron haber sido días, meses o incluso años —, comencé a sentirme más fuerte, y comencé a apreciar el incendio dentro de mí. Logré notar cada una de aquellas lenguas abrasadoras acariciando mi cuerpo._

_El ardor no disminuía ni un solo grado, pero al menos ahora era capaz de pensar de verdad._

_Luego, mi sentido del oído se aguzó cada vez más; y después, pude contabilizar mi salvaje palpitación y mi respiración poco profunda. Aunque claro, el dolor no menguaba, y los gritos tampoco._

_Noté más respiraciones a mi alrededor, y pasos andando de aquí para allá, unos más lejanos que otros. Escuchaba puertas abrirse y cerrarse, junto con el susurro del aire cuando esto sucedía. _

_Mientras el fuego seguía quemándome, percibí que en mi cabeza había cada vez más espacio. Tenía lugar para percibir todo, muy por encima de la agonía._

_Luego de veintidós mil setecientos veinte y un cuarto segundos aproximadamente —lo había medido, a veces con las respiraciones o los pasos u otra cosa—, algo pareció cambiar._

_Al parecer, el ardor había comenzado a disminuir en mis extremidades, y por fin encontré mis manos y pies. Aunque el alivio viajaba demasiado lento, pero ya era novedad._

_Pero no todo era tan bueno: el ardor en mi garganta comenzó a sentirse diferente, ahora me hacía sentir seca y sedienta. Y algo más pasó: mi corazón comenzó a arder con más violencia, justo cuando creí que eso no era posible._

_Mis palpitaciones ya de por sí rápidas, aumentaron el ritmo, era como si el fuego les diese ese impulso._

_De pronto, no sentí absolutamente nada de fuego en mis manos, y las percibí frescas; pero ese fuego se abalanzó a mi corazón, el cual casi lo sentía como un sol. Los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron fuertes, siguiendo el ritmo del fuego._

_El ardor también desapareció de mis muñecas y tobillos. Pero enseguida el fuego me inundó el pecho, rasgándolo, justo después de que mis codos y rodillas hubiesen quedado libres._

_Todo el incendio se dirigía a mi pecho, haciendo que mi corazón casi zumbase de la fuerza a la que le impulsaban, mis latidos parecían absorber el resto del fuego, como si quisiesen alimentarse._

_Sentí que mi cuerpo se arqueaba, al tiempo que mi órgano vibrante parecía querer salir de mi pecho. Mis gritos no habían parado desde que la agonía había comenzado y ahora se hicieron más fuertes, tal y como sentía mi cuerpo._

_Sentí que el fuego menguaba, y pareció encogerse justo en mi pecho palpitante, con una última ráfaga de insoportable dolor._

_Escuché claramente que mi corazón titubeaba, y con un último y sordo latido, todo se volvió silencio. Al instante comprendí la ausencia del dolor, pero no comprendía cómo podía seguir pensando si mi corazón ya no latía, según yo, este hecho debería representar que estaba muerta, pero sentía exactamente lo opuesto, me sentía más viva y fuerte. _

_Ciertamente que todo era muy incongruente._

_Después de llegar a esta conclusión, decidí intentar abrir mis ojos para investigar yo misma._

_Mis párpados se abrieron y dieron paso a la oscuridad y claridad. Todo era tan preciso y definido, todo lo que me rodeaba podía percibirlo, por muy lejos que se encontrase._

_Mi oído era mil veces más sensible, escuchaba a todas las personas a más o menos 10 km a la redonda. Cada paso, cada respiración, cada roce de las ropas, cada movimiento del aire era percibido por mí._

—_Jane, querida —me volví al escuchar una voz de tenor pronunciar mi nombre muy cerca._

_Una creatura de piel muy traslúcida y blanca como la tiza, rasgos perfectos y ojos color borgoña se me acercaba…_

—Jane, querida —escuché la misma voz de mis recuerdos llamarme, y abrí los ojos al presente.

Un segundo después ya había salido de la tina, me había secado, cambiado, puesto el colgante con el escudo Vulturi y salido hacia el pasillo. Me apresuré hasta llegar al gran salón en donde los tronos yacían.

—¿Maestro? —pronuncié cuando me coloqué en mi sitio. Volví mi cara hacia un lado y vi a mi hermano, él dio una cabezada y volteé mi rostro hacia mi amo, a la espera de su orden.

Él sólo inclinó su barbilla hacia una humana que permanecía parada junto a un vampiro.

Fijé mi mirada en la patética chica, sus ojos eran presas del horror y eso sólo me hizo sonreír.

Sin que mi sonrisa desapareciese —incluso la hice lucir algo angelical—, le dije:

—Puede que esto te duela un poco —ella se veía demasiado confundida, obviamente no sabía nada, pero ese no era mi problema.

Con mis ojos puestos en ella, dejé que el dolor abrazara su mente, hice que sintiera igual o más dolor de lo que yo había sufrido. Aunque era mental, ella lo sentiría real, y ese era mi placer.

Cada vez que usaba mi don, me encargaba de que sufriesen tanto, que suplicasen por morir. Cada vez que les producía dolor vengaba lo que nos habían hecho a mi hermano y a mí.

Con dicha observé cómo caía al suelo y se retorcía, implorando por que parase, pero así como ellos no habían escuchado mis ruegos, yo nunca escucharía los de ellos.

Hacerlos pagar era mi deber, y lo haría eternamente.

Mi venganza sería eterna, porque yo era _eterna_.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Nunca entendí muy bien por qué Jane fue la protagonista de mi primer idea para alguna historia, hasta que comprendí que

_**amaba**_** a esta chica, me parece muy interesante, no sé, no sé.**

_**¿Qué piensan de esta idea loca?  
Si me quieren preguntar algo, sugerirme o cualquier otra cosa. ¡Comenta!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**En verdad que les agradecería que me hiciesen saber qué les pareció, es lo único que se me ha ocurrido que fuese completamente ajeno a Edward o Bella, así que me gustaría saber su opinión.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos de oso  
*~Sol~***_


End file.
